V1.0.0.144
(Released August 7th) * Legendary skin: * Splash art updates for several champions. |Related = * Early August 2012 Patch Notes * Hotfix release notes: http://forums.na.leagueoflegends.com/board/showthread.php?t=2428425, http://forums.na.leagueoflegends.com/board/showthread.php?t=2448129 |Prev = V1.0.0.143 |Next = V1.0.0.145 }} New Skins in the Store The following skin was added along with this patch but it was not made available until Friday, August 3. * The following skin was added along with this patch but it was not made available until Tuesday, August 7. * League of Legends V1.0.0.144 Champions ; : Released August 7 * (Innate) ** Gains attack speed. Every third strike cleaves nearby enemies for additional magic damage. * (Q) ** Diana swings her blade to unleash a bolt of lunar energy that deals damage in an arc before exploding. * (W) ** Diana creates three orbiting spheres that explode on contact with enemies to deal damage in an area. She also gains a temporary shield that absorbs damage. The shield is refreshed if the third sphere detonates. * (E) ** Diana draws in and slows nearby enemies. * (Ultimate) ** Diana teleports to an enemy and deals magic damage. Lunar Rush has no cooldown when used to teleport to a target afflicted by Moonlight. ; * ** Debuff duration reduced to 3 seconds from 4. * ** Mana cost reduced to 35 from 50. * ** Ability power ratio reduced to from . * ** Ability power ratio reduced to from . ; * ** Missile speed increased to 1000 from 800. ** Missile speed no longer increases when hitting ablaze targets. ** If Pyroclasm strikes an ablaze target, the next bounce will now prioritize champions. ; * Stats ** Magic resist per level increased to . ** Attack range normalized to 125 from 130. * ** Cast time reduced to seconds from . ** Delay normalized to seconds from - . * ** Cast time reduced to seconds from . * ** Width now increases based on Cho'Gath's size. * ** Now grants Cho'Gath up to 50 additional Attack Range, based on Feast rank and amount of stacks. ** Cast time normalized to seconds from . ** Range increased to 150 from 100. ; * General ** Recommended items on Summoner's Rift now include . * ** Restealth duration reduced to 6 seconds from 8. ** Dealing periodic damage (ex. ) no longer prevents her from restealthing. * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ; * ** Now more responsive when colliding with opponents. ** Initial movement speed bonus increased to 25% from 0% (still reaches max speed at the same time). * ** Enemy flee speed is now higher based on how close the enemy is to Hecarim. ; * ** Ability power ratio reduced to from . ** Janna will no longer sometimes retain the passive bonuses while Zephyr is on cooldown. ; * ** Now completes its effects even if the allied target was about to take lethal damage at the time of casting. ; * Stats ** Magic resist per level increased to from 0. ; * ** Danger Zone damage bonus reduced to 25% from 30%. * ** Damage reduced to from . ** Fixed: Flamespitter no longer lasts slightly longer than intended. ; * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to 52 from 50. * ** Missile speed increased to 1400 from 1300. ; * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Scaling changed to + per total attack damage from + per bonus attack damage. ; * Stats ** Base attack damage reduced to from 59. ** Attack damage per level increased to from 3. * ** Damage reduced to from . ; * ** Ravenous Ghoul will only heal Yorick for 50% of the damage it deals to minions * ** The Revenant no longer instantly dies upon casting Omen of Death on an allied . Proving Grounds * Repositioned Health Relics so players are less likely to unintentionally walk through them. * Nexus turrets ** Nexus turrets reduced to one from two. ** Nexus turrets now have an additional 20 Armor, 800 Health, and 30 base Attack Damage. * Experience curve adjusted so that levels 14-18 take slightly longer to reach. General * You can now reset the current audio configuration back to defaults from the audio options menu. * Battle Training ** The "Buy Boots" quest will now properly fire. ** The "Defeat the " and "Defeat the " quests will now properly fire when playing as Ashe. ** The tip regarding Champion Ultimate Abilities will now show up properly when playing as . ** Bot and Bot will no longer get stuck. * Summoner's Insight now correctly works with Promote; it now correctly grants bonus defensive stats. * Custom game bots now lane properly when allied players are jungling. * Updated tooltips for , , , , and . * Artwork update ** New splash art for , and . ** Splash art replaced with Chinese version for several , , and skins. New Tribunal Feature * Players punished by the Tribunal will now be e-mailed a "Reform Card" which gives additional details about their case. Undocumented Changes New Features * Release of the Tournament Code and Custom Game Pause features.New features Champions ; * Lore was revised and updated. ; * ** Rename from . ; * Lore was revised and updated. Hotfixes August 1st * New AFK detection for matchmade games. ** Players are now given an option to accept or decline a game when the matchmaking queue pops. ** Champion selection does not begin until all players accept the game. ** If any player declines the game, or fails to respond, the game is disbanded. *** Solo players who accepted the game are returned to the front of the matchmaking queue. *** Solo players who declined the game, or failed to respond, are removed from the matchmaking queue. *** Pre-made teams whose members all accepted the game are returned to the front of the queue. *** Pre-made teams with at least one member who declined, or failed to respond, are returned to the arranged team lobby. August 7th Champions ; * ** Damage adjusted to from . ; * ** Maokai will no longer become untargetable or disappear after casting. ; * General ** Base movement speed reduced to 300 from 310. ** Plant damage for additional plants reduced to 50% from 75% when multiple plants are attacking the same target. * ** Damage adjusted to from . * ** Damage reduced to from . ** Cast range reduced to 700 from 800. General * Fixed a bug causing clone names to not be visible. * Fixed a bug that would cause issues with commanding your champion upon attempting to reconnect. Patch Preview video References de:V1.0.0.144 fr:V1.0.0.144 pl:V1.0.0.144 zh:V1.0.0.144 Category:Patch notes